A Picture Says A Thousand Words
by NoDice
Summary: NOT A SPLASHLEY STORY. sorrry NO FLAMES. It's with a completely different character. There's some SPLASHLEY friendship. But, I kinda just thought of this one day and just went with it. Hope you'll be just as nice hahaha
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this pretty much started out as a daydream one night – It's NOT a Splashley fic, I'm sorry NO FLAMES!!! From not warning you because I SO DID! I just got the idea and kinda just ran with it. Tell me what you think! R&R much appreciated! And for those of you who are wondering if I'm continuing on with "Forget It" I AM…it's just a little something called writers block haha. I will continue on with it, once I can figure out in what way I want the story to go…Cheers!

Chapter 1.

We set the scene to Toronto at some high class hotel, which was holding conferences promoting television shows on the N series. The name's Riley. Riley Thomas. I was working as a photographer for one of the top magazines about controversial television shows that are getting high raves from the general public. This was actually my first assignment for the magazine, since I used to be a freelance photographer/writer. I was offered this job by one of my clients who saw "potential" in my work and was asked to come work for him and his magazine. I figured, why the heck not? Considering I was struggling in paying my bills I figured a good steady pay check would be a nice change for once. So I gladly accepted. I had a feeling that this would be a great jump start to my career as a photographer/writer and if it helped pay the bills then why not right? My last conference of the day was to attend the "South of Nowhere/Girltrash!" promotion series created by some director Angela Robinson, who I've quickly researched having done some episodes for the L word and other blockbuster films. As I arrived and began setting up, I see a lot of fans already grabbing seats and the excitement in the room was palpable. I was curious as to why or whom they were all excited for, since after at least 5 conferences that I've been to previously, usually had to do with some hot new star or couple that the fans are always raving about. As I have my camera steady and ready to take pictures, the announcer came on stage and started his greetings to the adoring fans and started introducing everyone into the room. I started to take pictures on my high speed camera. "And next we have…Amanda Musgrave!" My breath stopped as the short brunette entered the room with all smiles. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked unbelievable. I soon realised that I was staring and not taking any pictures, so I continued on with the task at hand and started taking pictures of the stunning brunette and the rest of the panel.

Mandy's P.O.V.

I was waiting outside as I hear the fans in the other room cheering as they saw Gabby enter the room and I chuckled to myself. I was so exhausted from all the previous conferences that this was the last one. I took a deep breath as I heard my name being called and started smiling as I entered the room. I waved and greeted everyone as I took a seat on the other side of Angela. I scanned across the room as I see flashes from people's camera's going off. And then I spot a girl in the very back, with an even larger camera directed right at me. _Must be some photographer for some magazine,_ I thought in my head. Just then as the photographer lowered there camera, I realised it was a girl. A not-so-bad looking girl, might I add. _Wait. What am I thinking?!_ I try to erase the thought out of my head as I shake my head lightly. I look up again and our eyes meet. _Wait. Was that a grin?_ I looked away so it didn't seem I caught her staring. But I couldn't help myself in looking back. I looked her over; she was wearing a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a red tie and black tight dress pants, wearing converse shoes. _Hmm…_I think to myself. I looked into her eyes again and I can see her grin again. _Oh my god! Stop staring!! _"Mandy? Mandy?!" "Huh? What? Sorry, haha what was the question again?" as I flashed my Musgrave smile. Everyone in the room laughed, who can deny the Musgrave smile, I mean really? Trying to push the thought of the girl out of my head, I concentrated back on the questions being aimed at me from the fans.

Riley's P.O.V.

As I lowered down my camera, I couldn't help but notice that the girl _Mandy_ was staring right at me. I couldn't help but grin back at her. I guess I must've embarrassed her because she looked away, but then I see her look back at me and started to check me out. I couldn't help but smirk back again as I caught her eyes again. I chuckled even more when the girl didn't seem to realise that she was being asked questions by one of the fans there. I guess she caught on as to what was being asked of her and flashed them this…this…I don't even know how to explain it. This adorable smile with dimples embedded clearly on each side of her cheeks. I started to take more pictures of _her_ and the panel as the conference continued on. Forty-five minutes have passed and I realise that it was just about over. As they answered the last question for the evening and telling the fans that there are some great gifts outside of the door for them, the fans cheered as I took a few last shots of the fans and the panel and of the brunette, I turned around and started to pack up my things. I could feel brown eyes staring at me from behind, I grinned again to myself, but didn't bother turning back around, after all, I am a professional, and I'm not one to make the first move either. Minutes later, I feel a shadow over me and a hand on my shoulder, "Hi..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Mandy's P.O.V.

As we got up to leave, I couldn't help but take another look at the girl who now had her back towards me, packing up her equipment. As I was heading out the door, I stopped. "Hey Moo, what's up?" Gabby asked when she realised I stopped beside her. "Oh, I realised I left something in the conference room, you can go on ahead without me" I smiled at my co-star. "Uh, okay. I'll see you later then. I'm going to go meet with Justin and have dinner." "Okay! Tell him I said hi!" I reply back with a smile and headed back towards the conference room. As I re-entered the almost empty room, except for the employees stacking up all the chairs. I saw the girl still packing up her stuff. As I took a step towards the other brunette..._Wait. What am I doing? I can't do this! She's going to think I'm a total freak! What am I going to say?? Interesting I'm never at a loss for words! Ugh, this is ridiculous!_ I took a deep breath and pushed aside my nervousness and gently touched the girls shoulder. "Hi..."

Riley's P.O.V.

I looked up and was immediately greeted by the most stunning pair of brown eyes, or no wait, maybe those were green – whatever they are, they are amazing. I couldn't speak, I was so entranced by the other girl, that it took me a second to realise that she was moving her hand up and down in front of my face with a grin of her own. "Huh? Oh sorry!" I smile back "Hey!" I reply back standing up a few inches taller than the girl in front of me. I see her smiling widely back as she took out her hand, "I'm Amanda, or Mandy for short" I hear her laugh nervously. I smile back as I took her hand into mine, noticing how soft her hand felt against mine. "My name's Riley. Riley Thomas. Pleased to meet you, _Mandy_" I say her name with a wink. I see her blush as I noticed that we were still holding hands. I guess she noticed to as she slowly removed her hand away from mine. "So what honour is it of mine to be graced by the _lovely_ Mandy Musgrave?" I charmed, crossing my arms in front of me. "Sorry, I just noticed you from the conference earlier, and, I guess I haven't noticed you around before, because usually we get the same regular photographers following the show, and I just didn't recognise you," she began blushing. _She's so cute when she's rambling_. I couldn't help but laugh at her explanation.

Mandy's P.O.V.

_Oh gawd, she's laughing at me. _I almost wanted to run out of the room right then and there until I hear her respond back which halted my escape. "Do you always ramble when you're nervous?" That caught me a little off guard as I can hear the playfulness in her tone. I grin back, "Well, what can I say? You seem to have that effect on me" as I winked back. _Wait. Am I flirting with her?_ "Haha well that depends…" Riley starts to lean a little bit closer to the brunette, "…it depends on whether or not I make you nervous?" she winks at me again. "Ha" I let out as I gave her arm a little whack. "Oh hold on now! You might not want to start on the whole physical abuse attack on me now, I could sue you" she grins back jokingly her eyes gleaming at me playfully. I look in her eyes and for a moment it seemed as if I was pulled right into that moment of just perfectness where it was just the two of us. Not caring that there were still two guys stacking up all the chairs and sweeping the floor. I cleared my throat to break the silence as I looked away for a minute to catch my breath. "You could never sue _this_" as I pointed to myself flashing my cute Musgrave smile. "No, no. I guess not, huh?" I hear her chuckle. "But to answer your question earlier, you're right. You probably haven't seen me around, because this was my first time coming to any of these conferences. I'm a photographer for this high-end magazine who focuses on _hot new shows_ and _controversial media_. And I had the honour of covering your piece." I reply back smiling. "Oh, well I hope you got a _great_ shot of me!" I joke. "Because I just have so many interesting sides of myself that it's really hard to choose from!" I joke in a Paris Hilton sort of voice. We both started laughing as she picks up her camera case and pull it over her shoulder, as we started to head out the door together.

As soon as they walked out, a swarm of fans started surrounding both of them as fans were shouting to get a picture or autograph with the South of Nowhere star. She turned towards Riley and mouthed a "_Sorry_" to the other girl. Riley just smiles as she shook her head reassuring the smaller girl that it was alright. The crowd soon started to die down as they were again left alone. "Sorry about that," Mandy says "Don't worry about it! It's understandable why fans would _love_ you" she replies as she stares at the girl in front of her. "So..." Riley starts to say "So…" trailed the other brunette "I guess I should be off…" the photographer starts to say "Well, I know this seems really sudden, I mean I totally understand if you don't want too or anything, I mean if-" she was cut short by two fingers on her lips and she felt her heart would explode. "Yes, I would love for you to take me out to dinner" she replies with a wink. Both girls started to laugh, "Well, actually I was just going to see if you wanted to go for a drink or something – but yes, dinner sounds nice as well, moocher" Mandy replies jokingly. "Great! Well, let me just drop off my camera in my room, and I'll meet you, say, at the front entrance?" "Ya, sounds good!" "See you then!" Riley replied winking at the younger brunette as she got into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" as the Musgrave girl talked to herself, as she kept glancing towards the doors waiting for the tall brunette to meet her. _Why am I so nervous? We're just going out. To dinner. Which was unexpected. Not that I mind. _She grins to herself. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't realise that Riley was just staring at her from behind. "Ahem." "Oh! You're here!" Mandy replied smiling pulling her out of her daze. "What? You think I was going to bail on you or something?" "No, of course not! Who wouldn't jump at the chance to go out to dinner with the lovely moi? My fans would be going green with envy!" she replied back. Riley scoffed back as she playfully nudged the girl. "Now who's going to sue who, huh?" she looked into the dark brown eyes of the taller girl. "Touché" she grins back. "So, where are you taking me to dinner? Since I'm so lucky to be going out to dinner with the _famous_ Mandy Musgrave" she questioned the girl in front of her. "I'm not sure, I only just met you haha what are you in the mood for?" "Well, I'm not really big on fancy dinners, I mean, if you're trying to impress me, it's really not all that necessary," she smirks charmingly at the girl "I grew up eating burgers and pizza haha," "And, yet you still managed to stay fit all those years, amazing!" Mandy says as she eyes the girl up and down. "Are you going to start drooling as well?" she winks at the girl again, which caused the younger girl to blush. "I know this diner that's just a couple blocks down, it's pretty good!" "Sounds great! Let's go!" she says as she starts heading to the direction the younger girl pointed to. The girl just shakes her head as she followed the older brunette. Conversation flowed easily between the two girls and in no time they arrived at the diner. As they were seated, Riley looked around her surroundings and was in awe with the vintage jukebox they had near the side and pictures of James Dean and Elvis Presley hung on the walls. "This place is amazing!" "Ya, I know, right? I loved it the first time I walked in here." The two girls smiled at each other as the waitress set down the menu's and asked if they would like to order there drinks first. "Ya, sure I'll get a strawberry milkshake" says Riley who's smiling like a little girl. "I'll get iced tea" she chuckles back at the girl in front of her who's smiling back. "So…" "So…" the two laughed again at the awkward silence. "So, what made you decide to become an actress?" "Since I was little – I've always been intrigued with theatre and acting and I guess it grew on me ever since. When did you decide that photography was your calling?" "Ever since I learned how to work a camera" she laughs. "I just loved how I can take beautiful pictures and make them into something more when I play around with some of the prints. It just blows me away every time." The questions went on for a few more minutes until the waitress came back to take there orders. Riley ordered a burger and fries. Mandy ordered a crispy chicken salad. As they asked some more questions about each other, Mandy's phone started to ring. "Sorry" she says as she answers her phone. "Hello?" "Hey babe! Where are you? I thought we were going to go out for dinner tonight?" "Matt! Sorry! I totally forgot! I just met a friend and we decided to go out for dinner and I totally spaced that we were supposed to go out!" "It's okay…who's you're _friend_?" inquired Matt. "Riley. No Riley is a _girl_." _Man, he seemed relieved when I said that._ "I don't know when we'll be done…" "We could go now if you'd like?" whispered Riley. Mandy shook her head no as the other girl smiled. "Look I gotta go, sorry babe, I'll call you when I get back to my room. Bye." click "Boyfriend?" "Ya…sorry about that!" "Hey, no worries! I can see _this_" she points to herself mimicking Mandy earlier, "could distract you" she replies while smirking at the other girl. "Hmmm touché." And they both ended up in a fit of giggles again. "Alright so true or false? I've been dying to ask you this since the conference." "Well, that was certainly random!" she replies back laughing. "What is it that you want to know?" "Did you and Gabrielle ever have a thing offset?" she asks toothily. "Haha you and everyone else who's ever watched the show would want to know!" she says sitting back and laughing. "Is that a yes?" "Why do you want to know?" "Well, from what I've heard, it seems like you guys have such great chemistry on-screen and usually that means that they're either doing each other or they're just that great of an actress that it seems so real." "Okay, first. Ouch. And, second, are you saying we wouldn't be such great actors if we weren't _into_ each other?" "Haha, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure you both have great acting skills, it's just. I don't know. Curious I guess" she replies looking directly into the eyes of the Musgrave girl in front of her. "Truthfully and off the record" she lowers her voice as she leans in closer to the table towards the older girl. "Truthfully and off record" the other girl replies as she too leans forward towards the younger girl. Only inches apart, Mandy leans into Riley's left ear and whispered "we had a small thing, but we realise we were just getting into the parts of Ashley and Spencer and mixing up our feelings for each other, that it was better to be just friends – close friends. Plus, she has Justin, her fiancé, and he's such a nice guy – he would have to be if he's going to marry my best friend" she leaned back smiling back at the older girl. "So, I guess I was right then." "Right about what?" Mandy says as she took a sip of her iced tea and taking a bite of what was left of her salad. "You both had a thing AND you both can act, which is a plus cuz you're both pretty hot" she winks as she took a bite of a fry off her plate. "Ya I guess…" she says as she was caught off guard from the last comment the older girl made. "But seriously, don't tell anyone, or the fans would just die! Not to mention other things that could blow way out of proportion" "Cross my heart" she replies looking into the deep brown orbs in front of her. "So, then, are you gay? Bi? Undecided?" "I'm…not into labels" she smiles back toothily. "Fair enough. Neither am I" she winks back.

Before they even knew it, a few hours have passed and they've already know so much about each other. It seems as if they were always old friends and that they were just catching up on old times. It just felt comfortable. For both girls. Riley glanced down to her watch and saw it was nearly 10pm. "Wow! Time sure has gone by pretty fast!" she says as she stretches. Mandy just laughs as she too started to stretch, "so should we head back?" "Sure!" They paid the bill, much to Mandy's protest, Riley stole the bill and paid for there meal. "Thanks! I owe you one." "I'm going to have to hold you to that Ms. Musgrave" she winks back at the girl. She nods her head as they headed back towards the hotel. As they got to the elevator, Mandy's phone rang again, she looked at the caller ID and realised that it was Matt again. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Musgrave," she says as she figured the younger girl would want to answer her phone and Riley just didn't feel up to being around when she did. "Umm, ya sure, okay…I'll see you around though, right?" "We have the rest of the week…I'll be around" she winks one last time at the girl and smiles as she headed up the elevator. The phone still ringing in her hand, Mandy sighed as she answered "Hey, sorry I just got back to the hotel. What? Sure I can meet up for a bit. My room? Sure. I'll see you soon. You too. Bye." The younger sighs again as she presses the button for the elevator. She soon realises something. _Shit! I totally forgot to get her number!_ She grumbles to herself as the elevator door opens and she steps in. She put her hands to her head. _Stupid Stupid Stupid._


End file.
